


Into The Woods

by ctbn60



Series: Pizza and Wolf Series [3]
Category: Bandfiction, Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: James brags, Lars gets curious. A bet results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Woods

Title: ~ Into The Woods ~   
Part: 1 of 1  
Author: Selursera, Loracea, ctbn60  
Rating: R ~SLASH   
Warnings: Some angst...but mostly funny stuff. You've been warned.

Type of story: Short Story...Sequel to Hold the Anchovies. &amp; Grandma What big teeth you have

Pairing: Everyone basically!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Summary: James brags, Lars gets curious. A bet results.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer # 1: No musketeers were hurt in the making of this fic.

Disclaimer # 2 As we all know these stories are in no way supposed to suggest anything in any way shape or form about any certain band…they are purely for fun! They never really happened! Well that's what Lars says.

Disclaimer # 3 The title was borrowed from a Broadway play. A takeoff on fairy tales that show you should be careful what you wish, you may regret it...careful what you wish -- you just might get it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lars handed James another beer, between the two of them they had started on their third six pack. They had spent all day at Lars' place talking about how well the interview went and the wild weekend that they had all had. They were already itching to get back in the studio, and they only had one more big party to attend, before heading back to New York.

"He actually did that?" Lars chuckled. He couldn't believe how turned on he was getting at James' words.

"Yup!"

"Howled when he came?"

"It was fucking unbelievable! The thing's he did with that dildo were...were." James blushed. "He was amazing."

"Well, Kirk is pretty hot too, you know!" Lars said. The only problem now -- was, he wondering about exactly how hot Jase was. Why didn't he wonder about him before?

"Really?"

"Ja! He has this amazing thing he does with his tongue, then when he comes he makes this mewling sound that could make a straight man come in his jeans."

"He is beautiful," James agreed.

"And hot," added Lars.

"So is Jase."

"If you like that type," Lars added carefully, an idea beginning to form in his head. He knew how competitive his best friend could get.

"What the fuck does that mean, his type? What kinda type is that?"

"Well he has a more um...manly kinda face."

"At least he can't be mistaken for Madonna!" James snickered.

"Kirk does 'not' look anything like Madonna!" Lars belched into his beer bottle.

"Isn't that what that VJ called him, at the awards show? Remember it was when she was a brunette?"

"Yeah, but that was Kurt's idea of a joke." Lars argued. "I kinda put him up to it," Lars finally confessed.

James laughed. "You're an evil munchkin."

"I did get to console Kirk after the show," Lars smirked. "You know James, you can't deny that you find Kirk attractive. Can you?" Lars had to admit James had him totally interested in what it would be like to bed Jase. He had to make James see the virtue of wanting Kirk.

James took a swig of beer. "Yeah, you'd have to be dead not to wonder about being with Kirk." He took another drink. "Not that I'd ever do anything about it," he quickly added.

Lars knew this was his chance. He took a drink for some courage. "If we're being honest here I have to tell you I've wondered about being with Jase myself."

James growled, "Have you really?" Lars was getting nervous. James' face was totally blank; he couldn't tell if he was near dangerous ground or not.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lars calmly asked.

"That would really scare me." Lars shot James a dirty look. "Okay, what?"

"That we should switch?" Lars posed it as a question, just in case James was against it.

James turned red. "Lars! You are 'not' talking me into going back to women!" James growled.

Lars shook his head. Sometimes James was really dense. "No, I mean switch partners."

"Why would we do that?" James' blue eyes were unreadable, but Lars continued.

"Well this way I can prove to you Kirk is the better lover."

"You want to bet who has the better lover? Why should I? I already know Jase is better." James looked annoyed. This wasn't going as Lars planned, then he had a thought.

"You fucking scared, Het? Chicken that you'll find out Jase ain't so hot?"

James leapt off the chair and grabbed Lars loosely around his neck. "Being scared has nothing to do with it, dick."

Lars shifted slightly so he could breathe better. "No? So, if we bet, then switch partners for the night, then we can judge for ourselves."

James shook his head. "You could lie and say Jase was a lousy fuck."

"No, you have my word. I'd tell the truth...comparing him to Kirk. You would do the same of course. Compare, Kirk to Jase. Then whoever wins...wins."

"Wins what? Come on Lars I'm not stupid." James let Lars go and both men sat back down on the couch. "I love Jase, but I'd like to know what it's like to be with Kirk too. Can't you just admit you want Jase?"

Lars nodded. "So, we make a deal then. One night we switch partners. We can do it at the party coming up. It's a costume charity ball at some big hotel; Kirk's friend Lance is running it. We each get to seduce the other's partner."

James looked unsure, yet he nodded in agreement. "One time only!" he added.

"We're forgetting something here," Lars said.

"What?"

"What if they don't go for it?"

"I won't have a problem seducing Kirk, but I think Jase may be a challenge for you," James snickered.

"Fuck you, dick. Are you willing to put your beast up against my Porsche?" Lars sniped.

"A bet?" James laughed. "Sure, at least I can drive your car. If you win you'll need several phone books to reach the gas peddle on mine."

"Fuck you, dick. Yeah a total bet. The first one to seduce and fuck the other's partner - wins the others wheels. Winner takes all."

"You're on!" James yelled. "Oh and good luck, Jase ain't gonna go for it -- I'm sure!" James yelled and pulled on his jacket.

"Well neither is Kirk. He isn't an easy lay as everyone thinks!"

"Really? You sure about that?" James yelled from the hallway, then slammed the door shut on his way out to the beast and home.

"Aw, fuck I'm going to bed!" Lars turned off the lights and headed upstairs to his room.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;

" Mmfgmshfhd," Jason mumbled.

"What?" Kirk whispered.

Jason pulled Kirk's hand away from his mouth. "You can let me go now. I'm not gonna scream anymore!" he whispered.

"Those fucking dicks!" Kirk opened the den door. "How dare they?"

Jason and Kirk moved out into the main hallway, they were still holding onto the bags of groceries that they brought over in order to surprise the guys with dinner.

"I can't believe they'd do this to us," Jason looked dismayed.

"Well they aren't gonna get away with it. I have an idea... if you're game?"

Jason nodded. "They need to be taught a lesson. Whatever you have in mind, I'm up for it."

"Good, lets leave. We can talk about it in the car." Jason followed Kirk out of the house and to his car that was parked down the street. They settled inside and Kirk started the motor.

"I still can't believe they're arguing over who's the better lay, and if they could seduce us."

Jason laughed. "You know, up until that point. I was almost flattered that Lars admitted he wondered what it would be like to fuck me."

"You were?"

"Well, kinda. Weren't you flattered that James wanted you?"

"Sure, but I'd never do that to you, Jase. I know how much you love him."

Jason looked over at Kirk, a question and a twinkle in his eyes. "Have you ever wondered?"

Kirk looked at him and smiled. "You mean what it would be like to be with you?"

Jase nodded. "I've always wondered about you, but thought you were too beautiful for me."

"Jase! You're one of the sweetest, sexiest people I know." Kirk ran his hand down Jason's cheek. "Of course I've wondered."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime, but now back to business. I need to know one thing. Are you willing to go all the way with Lars, and do you mind if I do the same with James?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Like I said. I have an idea, by the end of this party they will both be very, very sorry." Kirk put the car into gear and continued to tell Jason his plan.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;

"I'll pick you up at eight babe," Lars said into the receiver.

"No, wait. Jase and I are going to be together later on. We'll meet you and James there, okay?"

"Sure, we'll meet you there then." Lars hung up the phone. "That was odd."

"What was?"

"Kirk said he and Jase would meet us at the party tonight."

"He did?"

"Yeah, said they had something to do, so they would just meet us there."

"Wonder what's up. I tried to call Jase last night and there was no answer at his place, all night long."

"I was visiting a sick friend," Jason's voice came from the doorway. James got up and walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Wolfie, you look tired."

"Didn't sleep much. When I got in I just turned off the phone." He looked at James. "Sorry if you worried."

"It's okay." James said and ran his hand down Jason's cheek. He smiled then went back to his guitar.

"You two still working on 'I disappear?'" Jason asked.

"Ja, almost ready. Tom will really dig this," Lars brightened.

"Um, James, Kirk and I are going to the party together. I just dropped off yours and Lars' costumes. They're upstairs on the couch. We'll meet you there tonight. I have a few last minute things to get and he agreed to go with me. This way you can finish working on the song."

"Great, we'll be there around nine. That good?" Lars asked.

"Perfect." Jason nodded and then walked over to James and kissed him on the forehead. "Later, Red." He looked at James blush, forced a smile and left Lars' studio.

The two bandmates continued to work for several more hours, then hurried upstairs to shower and change for the party.

James adjusted his cape. "Whoa they picked out awesome costumes didn't they?"

Lars came out of the bathroom a long wig in his hand. "Fuck I don't wanna wear this. It's too tight."

"Stop griping and put the fucker on."

"But we were supposed to be the four horsemen. Not the Three Musketeers," Lars whined.

"That's four, dick. What's with you and Jase can't keep your damn stories straight?"

"What's that mean?"

James laughed and put his hat on his head fluffing out the feather. "He kept quoting the three little pigs, instead of Red Riding Hood."

Lars flipped his head over and put the thick blond wig on his head. He was laughing. "Well isn't the story the 'Three Musketeer's?'"

"Fucked if I know...I do know there are four of them. Porthos, Athos, Aramis and Dark and tan...I guess that's Kirk."

Lars rolled his eyes. "It's D' Artagnan, dick."

James snickered. "You call him what you want, I'll call him what I want. Cool...I'm Athos."

"You just want to be him cause he was the leader."

"Yeah, so got a problem with that?" James glared at Lars.

"Um...no. Hey do we have to wear these masks?" Lars held up a beautiful golden mask. James held up a black one with glitter.

"Guess so. I hate the fuckers, but it's a masked ball. Besides they'll get all pissy if we don't." James threw Lars his hat. "Here you get the one with the pink feather. It's Kirk's favorite color." Lars groaned and turned to put the hat on. They finished dressing and quickly left for the party.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;

Kirk stood in the doorway as Jason looked around the opulent room. It was like something from a bad porn movie. Silk and satin were everywhere and candles gave the room an exotic glow. There were sets of chains and cuffs coming from the headboard and from the posts near the foot of the bed.

"Wow this is amazing." He ran his hand along the silken sheets on the wooden bed.

Kirk looked around at the golden wallpaper with the flecks of red running through it. "Reminds me of a bordello."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "When were you in a bordello?"

"Mexico, a long time ago. I was really, really drunk." Kirk wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. "Well Lance was always a bit of a drama queen. Let's just say even for me this is over the edge." Kirk moved to the middle of the room. He pressed his hand along the wall, and a door that was previously hidden popped open.

"Fuck!" Jason sounded awed. "The other room is just through there?"

Kirk nodded. "Same exact room, same exact goodies laid out." Kirk's eyes took on an evil gleam. "Lance has a twin Devon. They always had to have the exact same toys."

"Yeah you told me about him. Devon is straight, Lance is gay, right?"

"Devon is bisexual, but he's away for this party. He's in India trying to 'find' himself."  
Jason looked nervous. Kirk sat down next to him on the bed. "You aren't loosing your nerve, are you buddy?"

"You know we have an awful lot to lose here!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's gonna all work out fine. If it does then what's a blowjob between friends?"

"If it doesn't?" Jason interrupted.

"Have a little faith in them. Okay? This is just to teach them a lesson."

Jason started to speak when he was interrupted. "Well two big, bad, rock stars on my bed...whatever shall I do." Lance grinned as he walked into his room. "You know you two look good enough to eat." He squeezed himself right between Jason and Kirk, patting them both on the legs.

Kirk ran his hand down Lances' leg and nodded toward Jason. "I'm worried about Jase. He seems unsure."

"These rooms are private. I mean we won't be interrupted will we?" Jason asked nervously.

"Sound proof actually. I'm a screamer...boy, would it be embarrassing when mom comes to visit if they weren't." Lance smiled but Jason still looked nervous. "Okaaaay, and I removed all the tapes from the VCR myself, and turned off the recording devices, so you don't have to worry about that."

Jason paled.

"Relax Jase, he's kidding," Kirk soothed.

Lance got up off of the bed. "No I'm not!" He shrugged and smiled. "Gotta fly hostess duties! Have fun tonight, babies!"

Kirk got up and grabbed the make-up that was on the table. "Just sit still and let me put this on you." Jason sat as he was told but didn't sit very still. "Come on Jase hold still," Kirk chided.

"Do I have to wear this shit?"

"Jase, you are whiter then white bread. You have to be darker if you are going to even remotely look like me." Kirk put the finishing touches on Jason's makeup and stood up. "That eyeliner looks perfect." He handed him a small package. "Put these on now."

Jason stood up and went to the mirror to put in his brown contact lenses. He stood up and Kirk looked at him. "I don't looks so bad with brown eyes. Do I?"

"Bout the same as I look with blue. Wow...that's amazing. Here." Kirk handed him a Silver mask. He picked up his white one and put it on. "Show Time."

Jason stood up and put on his black curly wig, then his mask. When they stood up it looked like he was looking into a mirror. "Awesome!"

"I'll say."

"You know, eventually they'll know who is who."

"Of course. This part is just for fun...until we talk, they'll be wondering. They won't really know who they're seducing..."

"Once we talk then it won't matter," Jason finished.

"Exactly. Ready for some fun?"

Jason nodded. "Let's go. I'm sure they're already here."

Kirk looked around the room one final time and crossed his fingers, before heading down the stairs after Jason.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;

James and Lars had been there for over forty-five minutes. They had already had far too many drinks, just to keep their nerve up. Then James felt an elbow in his side and looked down at Lars. "What?"

Lars nodded in the direction of the staircase. James looked up and standing there were two identical copies of the third and fourth musketeers. James was sure it was Jason on the left, but he wasn't totally positive. "What are those two up too?"

"Damned if I know." Lars laughed. "Maybe they wanna confuse us?"

"Why would they want to do that?"

"Dunno, Let's go find out. I'm sure that's Kirk on the right, but no matter, they may look alike but their eyes will give it away." Lars grabbed James hand and dragged him over to the steps.

James and Lars each headed directly for the one they thought was their man. When they reached the steps they were both disappointed and had to change positions. James had come up to the musketeer with the brown eyes. And Lars had picked the blue eyed one.

"Took you two long enough to get here," James growled.

"I'm afraid that's my fault, baby!" Lance chimed in from behind James. "I asked the boys to come early and help me out with the party. My brother's away, and I just couldn't handle it all by my lonesome." Lance pinched James ass.

"Fuck!" James yelped.

"Oops, me bad!" Lance giggled.

Kirk shook his head and shot Lance a warning look.

"Um, babies I have some others to attend too. Why don't you all go have a drink."

"Hey I get it." James grabbed the hand of the man in the white mask. "Black and white mask goes together. Right?"

Kirk took James hand and nodded, while Jason in the silver mask, threaded his arm though Lars' arm.

The four of them went to the bar, and James ordered drinks for everyone. They stood around for a long while, until Lars finally broke the silence. "Okay, what the fuck is going on? You two are way too quiet."

Jason and Kirk looked at each other innocently and shrugged their shoulders. Just then the man in the silver mask went over to James and kissed him. Sticking his tongue so far down James throat he thought he would die. Then the man in the white mask went over and kissed Lars.

James opened his eyes wide and looked into the brown eyes. "Jason?"

Lars screamed and looked into the blue eyes. "Kirk?!"

Kirk and Jason broke into fits of giggles. "Fooled you, dicks. Didn't we?"

"You mean this was a joke?"

Kirk shrugged. "Yeah, what else would it be? We thought it would be fun to see if either of you would notice. You didn't. I won the bet."

"Fuck, Red you cost me two hundred bucks. I said you would know the difference right away."

"You cheated though. How the fuck could we tell with the contacts?" James griped.

"All's fair in love and money!" Kirk gushed as he counted his payoff and slipped it into his pocket. "Shit, Lance is calling for us to come over. We did promise to help him a bit do you to mind?"

"Nah, go on...just don't be too long," Lars said.

Kirk kissed him on the nose. "No problem, Uli. Come on Jase." He pulled Jason and James watched them walk over to Lance.

"So, you still want to go through with this?"

"You chickening out?" Lars asked as he downed his drink.

"Fuck you, Urlich. I'll show you chicken." James grabbed another two beers and headed off to find Kirk. He didn't have to go too far. Kirk was standing near Lance holding onto a tray of drinks. Or was it Jason? James got close enough to see the blue eyes and almost turned away.

"You looking for me, James?" Came Kirk's voice.

Shit James had forgotten for a minute. "Yeah. I'd like to talk to you about the guitar solo for 'I Disappear.'"

"Here? At the party?" Kirk whined. "James, we're here to have fun."

"Good, I agree." James took the drink tray and laid it on the table. He handed Kirk a drink and pulled him into another room where people were sitting around talking quietly. He sat him down on a love seat and sat next to him.

"Okay, so talk."

James had Kirk's total attention as they talked about the new song and the riffs James had come up with. They had talked for about an hour and James had made sure that Kirk had quite a few drinks in that time. "I really want you to let loose on this one. I have some ideas that we can go over in the studio, when we get back to New York, but this is your baby."

Kirk nodded and smiled, leaning into James. "You're actually going to let me do this on my own?

James reached out and touched Kirk on the cheek. "I think you deserve it. You're good at what you do. It's only fair I give you a shot."

Kirk leaned into James touch. "Hmmmm, that's nice," he said softly.

"What? The chance or the touch?"

"Both, actually." Kirk blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? James, you're with Jason and I'm with Lars, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, but what would you say, if for one night -- I wanted to be with you?"

"I'd say, I'd kill for that one night," Kirk said looking at James.

James let out a breath. Okay he knew he could do this. "Where could we go?"

"Lance has some rooms upstairs. I could ask him if we could use one. If you're sure."

James nodded and Kirk went to go find Lance, James pulled his hand and stopped him. "One thing, Kirk."

"Yes?"

"This stays between us. I don't want Jason ever finding out. I...I don't want to hurt him."

Kirk nodded. "Same goes for Lars."

"Agreed." James watched Kirk go over and talk to Lance. He came back over to James smiling.

"He said we could have his room, it's upstairs at the end of the hall. Wait here for me I'll be back in a second.

James nodded and then noticed that Lars was looking around the room. They finally caught each other's eyes and Lars was walking toward him with a determined look on his face. James smiled; he was sure that Lars wasn't having any luck with Jason and wanted to call off the bet. Although he was hard at the thought of going with Kirk, he wouldn't mind ending this here and now, before it went too far.

Before Lars could reach him, Lance grabbed the Danish terror's arm and pulled him out on the dance floor. James started to walk over, but just then Kirk came back and led James upstairs. James looked below and saw Jason and Lars dancing together. Maybe things were working out between them after all. James didn't know why, but he was sure he didn't like that.

His attention was pulled away from the dance floor when Kirk squeezed his hand. He led James to the room at the end of the hall and opened the door. James gasped at the site before him. "Fuck, this is awful."

James looked at Kirk as he smiled his eyes twinkling in the candlelight. "Fuck, Kirk I'll never get use to you with blue eyes."

"The eyes say a lot James. You know that. Does it bother you that they're blue like, Jason's?"

"Could we not mention him? Okay?" James could feel the guilt creeping up at the mention of his lover's name.

"Sure, I understand. For tonight, there's only us...right?"

"Yeah, that's it." James leaned forward and kissed Kirk's lips softly. "We keep this just between us?"

Kirk nodded.

James felt himself led to the bed. Kirk gently pushed him down on the silky comforter. He looked around the room. "This place looks like a bordello."

Kirk laughed. "When were you in a bordello?"

"Mexico, 1989," James shrugged as Kirk cracked up.

"You find that funny, dick?"

"The Mighty Hetfield, in a bordello? When women throw themselves at his feet? Yeah I find that funny!"

James grinned. "Who said it was with a woman?" A funny look crossed Kirk's face.

James would have to ask him about it later. He was distracted as Kirk started unbuttoning his shirt. When he pushed it off of his shoulders and down his long muscular arms. James moaned as the silk caressed his skin. He put his arms around Kirk pulling him into a breath-stealing kiss.

"You aren't laughing now. Are you?" James smiled as Kirk tried to form some words, but only managed to shake his head no.

Kirk started to lick and nip at his neck. He went straight for that sensitive spot right under the earlobe, the one Jason had told him about. James arched into it and smiled. Jason always went right for that spot. Fuck! Why was he thinking of Jason?

"James? James, you there?" Kirk voice sounded concerned.

"Ah huh."

"You kind of spaced out on me. I was saying I really want you tonight, but it has to be my way, or not at all." Kirk loosened the clip that held the cape in place and dropped it to the bed.

James sat back up forcing Kirk back on his knees a bit. "Your way? What's your way?'

Kirk dangled a tiny gold key from his finger and nodded toward the head of the bed. There in the golden light were a set of padded handcuffs attached to the posters of the bed.

James swallowed pushing down the lump that had formed in his throat.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;

Jason grabbed Lars and kissed him hard claming the smaller man's mouth as his own. Lars grappled with his tongue and tried for dominance, but there was no winning this battle. Finally Jason broke the kiss.

"Fuck you really know how to kiss!" Lars was taken aback. Jason was never this commanding or forceful. He'd always argue, making a good show of it, but soon enough he would back down. Not now. Lars wasn't really sure how to take this. He really kind of liked this side of him and it was distracting him from the thoughts he was having of ending this all.

"Bed now!" Jason growled but didn't wait for Lars to comply he threw him forcefully on the bed and cuffed him "Tonight your mine!"

Lars was confused, and totally aroused. He was the one that usually took the lead in his and Kirk's lovemaking. Lars looked down as Jason came around to the foot of the bed. He was beautiful standing there, the loose white silk shirt opened to his waist. The tight brown leather pants, James was right, there was a real beauty to this man. "Jase?"

"Yes?" Jason reached up and started unlacing Lars' leather pants. He undid the smaller mans boots and tossed them aside.

"Um...I've never seen you like this before." Jason pulled the pants down over Lars' hips and smiled when he saw the other man had no underwear on.

"Like what?" Lars swore there was a look of a predator in Jason's eyes. The kind of look James gets before a kill. Jason kicked off his boots and attached Lars' ankles to the cuffs, pulling his legs far apart.

Lars muscles burned as they were stretched just a tiny bit too far. Fuck it felt good though. "So -- in charge," Lars panted as Jason started to climb on the bed toward him.

"Really? Perhaps you never looked hard enough before." Jason was now above Lars, resting on his arms. "What to do with you?"

Lars' cock filled and he looked up at Jason. "Anything you..." He stopped seeing the beautiful brown eyes above him. Eyes, that so reminded him of his Kirk. Fuck why was he doing this again?

He felt Jason's knee nudge him. "You were saying?"

"...want to," Lars managed to squeak out as Jason gently cupped his balls.

"You have such a wonderful body," Jason said as he started to knead and play with Lars' balls and cock. Running his nails gently across the shaft. "So hard and muscular." Jason ran his hand across Lars chest toward his right nipple. "It's the type of body that can take a little pain and enjoy it."

Lars moaned.

Jason twisted the nipple roughly between his fingers.

Lars arched his back and moaned louder. "Ja," he whispered hoarsely.

"Good, I like giving pleasure mixed with pain." Jason's eyes glowed as he leaned down and licked then bit Lars' lower lip.

Lars whimpered as the shock ran from his lip to his cock. He shuddered. "You like that, baby?"

Baby? Kirk always called him baby. Now why did he think about that? Jason leaned down and kissed Lars again. After the deep kiss, Jase moved to Lars' ear, roughly nipping and sucking at the lobe. "So...nice, Jase."

Jason reached down and gently took hold of Lars' cock. He started stroking it softly back and forth. Leaning over he licked at his neck then started to increase the strokes. Lars' breath came in short pants and Jason suddenly bit down hard onto his neck.

"Fuck!" Lars yelped. Then made an incoherent sound as Jason licked the bit mark.

Jason sat up and moved down on the bed toward Lars' cock. He licked his lips suggestively. Lars looked at him and groaned. "Jase, please..."

Jason grabbed Lars' cock hard around the base and Lars sucked in his breath, arching his hips forward. "Please what, baby?" He leaned down and licked the tip, Lars pushed his hips forward, hoping Jason would take all of him.

"Or please...this?" Then he nipped at the head...running his teeth gently across it. Lars pulled his hips back.

"Kneppe," Lars growled.

"You sound just like Kirk when you say that. He cursed in Danish when we..."

"What?" Lars looked at Jason. He was so confused right now. All he knew was he wanted to come so badly.

"Never mind." Jason slid his lips down Lars' cock, sucking inward as he lowered them to the base.

Lars hissed. "Fuck, so good. Damn! Shit! Mutherfuck! Kneppe!"

He lay there as Jason sucked him off so expertly he could hardly believe it. Jason knew just what buttons to push as he slid his lips back and forth over his throbbing cock. Just as Lars could feel his balls tighten. Jason would wrap his hand firmly around the base of his cock and put so much pressure the feeling would stop. After the third time Lars finally gave in.

"Please...Jase, just let me come...oh fuck. I need to come."

Jason stopped what he was doing and looked up at Lars. An evil grin crossed his face. Lars looked down at him pleadingly. "Please, then we need to talk. Okay?"

Jason's look changed. He nodded and went back to licking Lars' cock. Just as Lars was ready to come he felt Jason insert two fingers deep inside of him and stroke over his prostate. Lars yelped as he came hard, Jason suckled and swallowed ever drop.

Lars was tired and felt drained, he hadn't come so hard in a long time. "Jase, kiss me...please," he begged.

Jason moved his warm body up and nestled himself on top of Lars. He leaned down and kissed him, softly, taking the time to taste and enjoy this kiss. Jason finally pulled away. "You wanted to talk?"

Lars nodded. "Before we go any further. Please?"

Jason nodded. "Go on."

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;

Kirk removed his mask and all of his clothes; he stood near the bed. James was sure that no man had the right to look the way he did. He was beautiful in the candlelight and James felt himself grow hard. He felt almost embarrassed lying there naked splayed out like this, but he had agreed to Kirk's demands. How could he not agree? Kirk had his tongue so far down his throat, and was headed south by the time he could groan out his acquiesces.

Lars was right. Kirk was good at this seduction thing. James would have run out into the party naked, only covered by a mask if he had asked. There was something about his golden skin and the tatts...damn he'd never really noticed how they seemed to dance off his hips before. Could it be the flicker of the candlelight that was playing tricks on his eyes?

Kirk rummaged through a draw and carried something over to the bed. "What's that?" He tried not to look nervous, but he knew he failed.

"Nervous James?" Kirk held up a small tube. "I thought we might need this."

James relaxed it was a small tube of lube. "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't you trust me James?" Kirk ran his hands over James thighs. "You have to trust me. I'd never do anything you didn't want." He ran a teasing finger over James cock.

"I...I..." fuck that felt so good. "...trust you, Quirk." James knew he was such a slut giving into the pleasure. He just had to push Jason out of his mind and everything would be okay.

"I'm glad you trust me, cause..." Kirk reached up and put James mask back on he had taken off earlier. He slid his fingers along the sides of the mask. A bit of material closed over the openings, and James could no longer see. He was blindfolded.

His whole body went tense. "Kirk, what the fuck are you doing?" James growled; he was going to kill him when he got free.

"Relax, baby. I just want you to relax." It didn't take long. Kirk ran his tongue up the inside of James thigh and James whimpered and his whole body collapsed into the soft bed.

"You like that, James?"

James nodded. "Yes," his voice hitched in his throat.

"Then you'll really like this." Kirk leaned down and pushed James legs further apart. His tongue licking and lapping around his balls and his entrance.

"Fuck, Kirk what are you dooooing?" James moaned as Kirk's tongue pushed gently inside of him. He could feel the warmth spread straight to his groin, his cock got even harder. Kirk's right hand reached above and grasped his cock. It was slick with some lube and he began a slow torturous rhythm in time with his lapping and seeking tongue.

James arched up into the warmth and the pleasure. "Fuck, gonna come..."

Kirk stopped abruptly and James moaned his disappointment. "Not yet, Red."

"Red? Did you have to call me that?" James was pissed.

"It suits you...I'm sorry."

James felt badly at the sorrowful tone of Kirk's voice. He just wanted to hold him, but when he went to move the cuffs reminded him who was really in control here. "S'okay," he muttered.

Kirk went back to work. He went to lick James cock and James pulled away. "Kirk, the lube."

Kirk moved and James could tell he was looking at him. "It's edible. Strawberry-kiwi, my favorite flavor." Kirk slipped his finger between James lips and the fruitiness burst on James tongue. He sucked at Kirk's finger, getting a moan out of the guitarist as a result.

Kirk left his finger there and moved back down to lick at the head of James' cock. James' entire body tingled and he sucked harder as Kirk lowered his lips slowly down his cock. He licked and moved his other hand back and forth, milking James for all he was worth. James arched into the strokes and screamed as he started to come and Kirk swallowed him down expertly taking all of him.

"Christ, Kirk...that was...was..."

Kirk sat up. "Yes?"

"Amazing."

"Something I just learned. Did I ever mention what a good teacher Jason is?"

"Huh? I thought we weren't going to mention him." James was confused, he felt like Kirk was trying to tell him something.

Kirk opened the flaps on James blindfold. "Never mind, James. We have some more ahead of us." Kirk looked down and James followed his gaze to Kirk's now swollen cock.

James swallowed hard. Fuck Lars never mentioned how big Kirk was. "I think we need to talk."

Kirk stroked his cock and tutted. "I really don't feel like talking, James." He lay down on top of James pressing his erection between James leg and against his ass. James could feel his body responding, despite himself. Kirk reached back up and closed the blindfold again. Fuck James wanted to see him...to talk. He had to stop this now.

James pulled against his bindings, he knew he couldn't do this. "Wait, Kirk stop!"

What do you mean James?

"I can't." James only hoped it wasn't too late and he could fix this.

Kirk moved off of James' body and reached down, he squeezed his hard cock. "Sure you can. Your body says yes."

"But I say, NO!" James growled.

"No? Really?" James could feel Kirk get off the bed. "Why, James? Why, no?"

"Look I don't want to hurt you, but this was all a bet, between Lars and me. It was a big mistake."

"I see, going to bed with me was a mistake?"

"Yes, it was. Wait, that didn't sound right. I don't want to hurt you. Wait, please let me explain."

"Go on, James," Kirk's voice was soft and far away. He really didn't want to hurt Kirk, but James screwed up his courage and continued; he had to fix this.

"Being with you was nice -- really nice. The munchkin is right you have a wonderful mouth." James smiled lost in the pleasure of the earlier blowjob. Then he heard Kirk moving back toward the bed so he continued. "It came about cause Lars and I made a bet. We were bragging about how hot you and Jase are. We decided to see what it would be like to get the each of you into bed. We didn't want to hurt anyone, we were just curious -- well I can't go on with it."

"Why?" The word came softly and James almost missed it. He felt Kirk get back on the bed and straddle his legs. James groaned as his cock grew harder from the feel of the warm flesh against him.

Concentrate Hetfield. "I can't because -- I love Jase. I realize that's more important to me then anything. I'm sure Lars feels the same way about you. Lars tried to pull me aside before we came up here and that Lance fellow stopped him."

"You're mine, all mine. Payback for wanting someone else," came the distorted whisper.

James groaned as a hand reached around and grabbed his cock, guiding it into a tight willing hole. "Please, Kirk don't," James begged his voice tight.

It was too late. He felt Kirk's body relax and adjust to him, then he felt him lean forward reaching for his mask. Warm hands removed the mask and James looked up into warm brown eyes filled with -- love? "Jase?"

Jason smiled leaned down and kissed James. Tongues explored one another seeking warmth and reassurance. Once James was sure it was his lover above him they finally broke the kiss. "I don't understand. How?"

Jason nodded toward the doorway, where Kirk and Lars were standing kissing one another passionately. "Lars told me I was beautiful, but he confessed, he only wanted Kirk. So Kirk and I decided to switch -- again. I hope you don't mind?" Jason sounded tense. James was sure he was eventually going to pay for this.

"You both knew all along?"

Jason nodded.

"Unlock these cuffs and I'll show you exactly how much I don't mind. Need to feel you --now," James pleaded.

"Ahem," Kirk cleared his throat and Jason looked at him. Kirk tossed him the keys, winked at Jason. "Told ya it would work out just fine, Jase." He pulled Lars into the bedroom leaving the door open behind them.

Jason dangled the keys from his fore finger. "Hmmm what to do? What to do?"

"Jase," James wasn't sure he liked the evil gleam in his partner's eyes.

"Do I keep the mighty Hetfield tied up and at my mercy, or do I let him go and perhaps find myself at his mercy?" Jason unlocked one of James hands, then threw the keys in the corner of the room. James moaned. "Did I tell you there are several cameras set up around the room, James?" Jason purred into his lover's ear as he started to rock back and forth on James' cock.

"Camera's?" James croaked out as he pushed his hips higher into Jason. He could feel his balls tighten and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;

"Harder! Fuck me Harder! Please!" Lars voice came from the other room, followed by a mewl of completion, heavy breathing, loud giggling and the clink of handcuffs being redone.

"Awww, Kirk I said I'm sorry. Hey, wait. What are you gonna do with that?"

"Punishment!" Kirk's voice sounded gleeful.

"Fucccckkkk!" Lars yelped. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;

James swallowed hard and reached down and started stroking his lover. He hoped this would appease him. He felt dizzy as Jason rode him frantically. "God, Wolfie, so tight," James moaned.

"Owwwwwwwww" Jason yowled as he felt James come hard inside him, his own orgasm taking him over the edge quickly. Jason collapsed forward and James pulled his lover to him with his free hand.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, Wolfie?"

"Yeah, you both redeemed yourselves, besides hearing you say it was enough for me."

"Saying what?"

"That you love me."

"Did I say that?" James teased, his face going serious as Jason pushed up to look in his eyes.

Jason smiled; James' eyes always did betray him. "Yeah you did."

James pulled Jason back down on his chest and slowly slid out of his lover. "Okay then." He yawned. "Could you do me one more favor?"

"Sure, Red, what?"

"Un-cuff the rest of me!"

Jason laughed and jumped off of the bed. "Um...sure just as soon as I can find the key."

"Jase! Cut it out!"

"I'm not kidding, I tossed it over here and can't find it."

"Shit!" James growled.

"Don't worry I think Lance said something about power tools in the draw." Jason rummaged through the dresser.

"Power tools? Why would he keep power tools in his bedroom?" James didn't like the sounds of this.

Jason walked toward the bed with his hands hidden behind his back. "I guess I misunderstood Lance when he said power tools." Jason giggled.

"So what do you have behind your back then?" James asked a hint of caution in his voice.

"Just this." Jason held out a double-headed dildo.

James shook his head no.

Jason shook his head yes.

James started to squirm as Jason jumped back on the bed and pulled the comforter over both of them.

"Jase...there's no fuckin' way your gonna put that in meeeeeeee!" James was amazed. He finally hit that high C!

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;

And they all lived happily ever after...well...at least until James and Lars remembered the comments about Jason and Kirk being together. Oh and did the shit hit the fan when Kirk put two and two together about James and Mexico, but alas -- that's another story.

~The End~


End file.
